Random One Shots
by TheArtist67
Summary: One Shots with the Mortal Instruments crew! Everybody's in this one! CLACE, MALEC, SIZZY


**Random One – Shots of Mortal Instrument characters!**

Clary's PoV-

The bubble in my gum popped and I pulled some out curling it around my finger as Isabelle looked for some make up to match my pale skin tone.

"That's absolutely disgusting Clary Fray," she glared at me through the mirror with bras hung all over it on her vanity.

"So is your room," I shot back and groaned as my back hit her stele on her purple bed. "Damn stick."

She laughed at my expression as I threw the object across the room, piling up on top of all the shit I'd thrown in a pile. There was men's underwear, a few weapons, a thousand bras, a carrot, and about a dozen phones, and you could only see a small patch of her floor.

"I guess you haven't been getting any from your man's stick," she snickered. "Ah ha! I found get. Get your butt over here!"

I got up obediently and almost tripped on who-knows-what. I wrinkled my nose at her comment. "We agreed not until marriage, Iz."

Her jaw dropped open. "Who the hell does that now? And why would _Jace_ agree to that? Did you ever ask his opinion?"

"We do, I have absolutely no idea, and _he_ suggested it," I retorted, shoving crap out of her chair and closing my eyes.

I coughed as a giant cloud of powder hit my face.

"Clary, you're messing it up!" she groaned, throwing another layer of crap on my face.

"I don't see what the purpose of this is, Isabelle," I said leaning back, opening my eye. "Jace likes my face without all this _stuff._"

She shook head, grimacing. "He likes you better when you act pretty."

I flinched. "Whatever." I stood up, wiping my sweaty hands on my pants. "Get me the dress and we're out of here."

"Clary," Jace yelled through the door, "our dinner reservations are almost up! Is Isabelle done torturing you?"

"She is now," I hissed, fuming.

Isabelle tossed me a blue dress with ruffles leading up to a two-stranded belt and a scrunched chest area. It was spaghetti strapped. I sighed at the "modesty" of it, the dress only skimming the top of my kneecap.

I threw open the door to reveal Jace wearing a suit and carrying a banquet of flowers.

"Isabelle," he groaned. "You covered the freckles. And the cute little eyelashes, and you penciled in her thin eyebrows, and you made her lips bigger."

Isabelle gawked at him. "I spent an hour and a half on her and you're complaining! She looks pretty in my opinion!"

Jace frowned. "She always looks pretty."

Isabelle sighed. "You two are both so difficult."

Jace took my hand and I stuck my tongue out at Isabelle. She shot daggers at the back of my head.

"So where are we going? It's obviously fancy," I asked, twirling a piece of straight hair around my finger. Yep. Straight.

"It's a surprise," he said, pressing gently on my nose with one finger.

As we walked outside, a limousine was waiting. I felt my eyes widen in shock and I turned in a whirl towards Jace.

"Jace!" I accused, and then narrowed my eyes at him. "What the hell did you do?"

He laughed, a piece of blonde hair falling in his eyes. "Just get in the car." He opened the door in the back and Magnus was sitting in the front seat.

"She's got you whipped," Magnus snorted.

"You know, I really wasn't expecting this," Jace said, sliding in the seat next to me.

"Yes, well you said fancy, and I do not let people who wish for glam down," Magnus retorted.

Magnus put the car into drive and the car began rolling forward.

I sat back in the seat and sighed in contentment as a chair massager was turned on. Jace laughed easily beside me.

"So how long are you planning to live with Jocelyn?" Magnus asked. "You're twenty-one now. You're going to be kicked out eventually."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "She wants me to go to college. What college accepts someone who doesn't finish their high school education?"

Jace cleared his throat. "Actually you did. Maryse keeps track of the entire Institute learning classes and puts them on your record. That's why you took Algebra there."

"I hated that class," I muttered, looking out the window, fumbling my fingers in my lap. "That girl, I _swear._"

Jace laughed. "She wasn't so bad."

"I'm not clear if we're talking about the same person, Jace. Hailey Brewwell?" I groaned, thinking about her stupid high-pitched voice.

"You're just jealous 'cause she flirted with me," Jace teased.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Jace fingered something in his pocket. I bit my lip at the movement, nerves suddenly coming over me as he began to look uncomfortable.

Magnus pulled up to a small restaurant, _Lil Italiano._ I grinned, remembering when I told Jace about the small building a couple weeks ago.

I stepped out; wobbling slightlyon the heels Isabelle had placed me in. I pulled the dress down before grabbing Jace's hand.

"You're just doing this for balance aren't you?" he asked as he eyed the death grip I had on his hand.

"Yes, well, I would rather hold my boyfriend's hand than fall face first onto this unstable pavement," I retorted, glaring at him as he picked up the pace. "You're hand's extremely sweaty. Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Of course. When have I not been?"

"Right now," I replied softly, studying the ground below me as if the smooth ground that I insisted was uneven was interesting.

"I'm fine, I promise," he replied, his sweaty hand giving mine a little squeeze.

We walked in and I smelled the glorious cooked food. "Reservation for Jace Lightwood."

The waitress eyed us with a small smile. She was young and she caught my eye right before she winked at Jace.

It was the cursed Hailey. She swung her brown hair behind one shoulder, the ends smacking me in the face. I swear my eye started twitching.

"Chill Clare," Jace whispered in my ear. "I may need an iratze for my hand later." He winked at me and my cheeks caught flame.

"Right here," she said, her voice sweet as honey, as she applied more red lipstick.

I grimaced as she leaned down to where I could see her bra as she set down the silverware onto the table.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to collect your orders for drinks," she smiled, smearing her freshly applied make up on her skin below her shiny blood red lips.

I let out a puff of air as she walked away, a grin surely on her lips.

I picked up the menu slowly and I swear my jaw dropped. Jace chuckled lightly.

"It's fine babe," he said lightly, "I've got it."

I should've expected an expensive restaurant with Lightwood, but not forty-dollar fish!

"So what can I get you to drink?" Hailey asked. I swear her blouse had been buttoned down a few by three buttons and her skirt was hiked up more.

"A glass of champagne for us both," Jace replied easily.

Hailey pursed her lips. "I need to see some I.D Clarissa."

I could've let out an animalistic noise if it wouldn't have made the situation worse.

"She's twenty-one, Hailey," Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do the math. You tutored her when she was seventeen, it's been four years, seventeen plus four equals… twenty one!"

"I tutor math, Jace," Hailey retorted, her blue eyes piercing him. "I think I would know what seventeen plus four is."

"You obviously don't."

Hailey sighed, writing the order down on her little notepad.

She walked away, her shoulders drooping slightly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as she snapped at another customer.

"Are you really going to college?" Jace asked suddenly.

I nodded, biting my lip. "But I want to go to an art school. And the closest one is twelve hours away*. I wouldn't ever see you."

He grasped my hand, rubbing soothing circles with the pad of his thumb. "Do what you want, Clary. We'll see each other plenty. Portals remember?"

I laughed softly. "I think my dear roomie would flip if she found a random, giant hole next to my bed."

Jace laughed softly. "You could always room by yourself," he teased lightly.

I snorted at the idea and then quickly sobered. "This is serious Jace. We can't just portal constantly."

Jace looked down. "I know," he whispered softly. "Do you think your mom is just influencing you? I mean no offence to Jocelyn, but I think she may be pressuring you slightly."

I shook my head quickly, curls flying around my face. "I brought it up. I always wanted to go to college."

Jace nodded, his gaze fixed on the table. "I'll miss you."

The glasses of liquid appeared in front of us. Jace and I quickly ordered and Hailey walked away quickly, stumbling over her heels.

"I know," I said. "But I've always wanted my art known and this would be the best way right?"

Jace nodded, his gold eyes meeting mine. "That won't make me miss you any less."

"I have to use the bathroom, alright?" I whispered. "I'll be back in a moment."

I stood up hastily and walked away.

When I returned I saw someone smashed against the wall of the private room and Hailey wrapped around them.

I looked quickly towards the table and Jace was absent from his chair.

I looked at the wall with fire in my eyes and saw a little tuft of blonde hair sticking out. That was all I needed. My heels clicked as I walked forward towards my purse. Hailey hastily got off of Jace, pulling down her skirt. Jace's eyes were fixated on me.

"Clary…" he whispered.

"I was gone for three minutes and this is what happens?" I threw back. "Imagine if I was gone for a week. You'd probably have sex with the entire city, male and female!"

"Clary…" he repeated louder.

"Oh shut the hell up," I seethed, stomping away and throwing open the door.

I walked hastily away from that restaurant, tears burning at my eyes.

"You need a ride?" Magnus asked, throwing open the door.

"No," I shouted, "_He _would know where I was."

I threw off my heels and ran off.

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I ran through an alley, collapsing on the ground, mud gathering on the bottom of the stupid uncomfortable blue dress.

_Pull it together Clary, you're twenty-one._

_ Jace used to call you Clary. _

_ Everyone calls you Clary!_

_ Not people who don't know me. Jace knew me._

_ Well, nothing to say to that one. _

To have a conversation with myself was not on the bucket list for today, but oh well.

"Are you alright?" I turned around to see Jordan standing there, his phone in his hand.

"I guess," I whispered.

"No you're not, tell me," he demanded.

"If you're good with letting your shirt get wet with tears, then fine," I said.

"C'mon," he grinned, "I'll take you to my apartment."

Jace PoV:

I noticed a rectangular object lying on the table. Clary's phone.

At least she had a reason to come back now.

I took my jacket off the back of the chair the image replaying in my mind constantly.

_Clary had just gone to use the restroom, her red curls bouncing with each little step. I felt a small smile on my face, watching her pull down her short dress slightly. _

_ I sat back. The butterflies were back. _

_ Hailey returned her once so long skirt bunched up to wear it rode up to her butt. I bet some old couple was startled into a stroke when she passed them. Were those sirens I heard?_

_ She leaned over and I got the scent of something completely not human. I tensed, letting the familiar scent waft into my nose. _

_ A demon. A Sheildon to be exact. _

_ Sheildons were creatures that would take the shape of a person and suck the love out of someone with a kiss. Specifically men were enticed by the bittersweet smell they let off. _

_ And the worst thing? The smell paralyzed the opposite gender that the demon took the shape of. _

_ Isabelle, Alec, and I would hunt these things down with clothes pins attached to our nose, blocking out all smell. _

_ I felt myself being slammed against the wall and her claws plunging into my arms, keeping me intact. The smell was so strong that it was choking me. _

_ I saw the familiar bounce of red as Clary turned around the corner. Hailey released me, as she knew that my girlfriend had seen me. _

_ I couldn't say anything as I felt energy being released out of waves. I reached for her as she spoke bitter words I couldn't process. _

_ "Clary," I whispered through my clogged up throat. She said something again. "Clary…" I wanted to warn her about the demon around the corner, but I felt my throat swell. _

_ As I saw the door open, I suddenly became aware of everything. _

I wrapped the jacket around me tightly and ran after Clary, shoving her phone deep in her pocket.

I felt my legs speed up into a full out sprint as I followed a dark alley where I knew she would go.

I saw her get up with a strange person and head off. "Clary!" I called, losing track of them as I stared down Alphabet Street._ Simon._

I pulled Clary's phone out of my pocket, sliding it open with the password I knew so well. I saw Isabelle's name instantly, the person she last called.

My fingers fumbled against the phone as I pressed on the name.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle said lazily and I heard a chip crunch. "Are you on your way back to the Institute."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Isabelle, it's Jace."

"What'd you do?" Isabelle accused instantly.

"A Sheildon kissed me, Iz, and Clary walked in," I breathed.

"Shit, are you okay?" she asked, concern laced smoothly into her voice.

"Fine, fine, but Clary doesn't know that it was a Sheildon and she walked away," I said, stress weaved into that little sentence.

"Oh no," Isabelle whispered. "And you guys were my favorite ship!"

"Your favorite _what?_ Not relevant," I said quickly. "But I saw her head down Alphabet. I'm thinking Simon. Call him will you?"

"Jace, me and Simon got in a fight the other day. You know that," she sighed.

"Please Isabelle," I said. "I need to know she's safe."

"Who's safe?" I heard the little rat's voice right behind me. "And why do you have Clary's phone?"

"Never mind Isabelle!" I shouted down the phone. I hung up quickly, shoving the phone in my pocket.

I turned around to see Simon with five bags of groceries in his hand and a taxi pulling away.

"Clary," I replied. "And no time to explain. Why isn't she with you?"

Simon's eyes widened and he took my hand as he connected the pieces. I followed him into his apartment, going up the stairs instead of the elevator.

Simon pushed the key into the door and opened it hastily to see Clary sitting on the counter.

"Hey Simon!" Jordan exclaimed brightly. "And –"

"Jace," Clary said coldly. She hopped off the counter, knocking a to-go box off onto the counter and prowled over to me like a cat.

"Remember what we said Clary," Jordan said. "We need to at least count to ten before we release our anger."

"Too late," she said bitterly and I felt the pain and blood rush into my mouth as her fist connected with my jaw. I cried out, clutching my face in my hand.

"Clary!" Simon yelled.

"The little asshole kissed another girl!" she retorted, using over exaggerated hand motions.

"She actually was not a girl," I said, grabbing her arm.

"Oh don't give me the- Wait what?" she asked, looking at me incredulously. "Did you really just stoop to that excuse level?"

"She was a demon," I said. "Do you remember how I told you about Sheildons? She was one of those."

"Bullshit," she seethed.

"I'm not lying. I swear by the Angel I am not lying," I promised. "They feed off of human's love, and shape shift into a human. They paralyze and choke their prey with their strong smell."

She looked down at my bleeding arm. "Really? Are you okay?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I, ah, may need to get to the Institute before I choke to death."

Her green eyes widened shockingly and gripped my good arm. Clary walked out into the hall and quickly drew a Portal rune. She bounced on the tip of her toes and I saw black overwhelming me quickly.

"Jace!" she cried, pushing me through the Portal before I completely passed out.

When I woke up, I saw Clary curled up into the curve of my arm.

She was studying the long, parallel scratches down my arm, running her fingers softly against them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should've trusted you."

I smiled softly as she met my eyes. "No, I probably wouldn't have believed you either."

She smiled. "Good to know. I love you."

"I love you more," I teased.

I saw her eyebrows crease. "Jace, I saw something in your pockets while I was washing them last night." She reached down on the floor, picking up the velvet box. "What were you planning on?"

"Proposing," I said softly. "So, what do you say?"

"What do you think I say?"

I smiled. "I don't like surprises."

She laughed. "I say yes. Of course I do."

"I shall start calling you fiancée."

"My name's Clary."

"You can always change your name."

She laughed. "I will call you a romantic."

"Clary it is!"

**So cute! **

**The Mortal Instruments do not belong to me. Only Hailey. Thank you!**

**Bethanie**


End file.
